1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus which includes a base chassis formed as a unitary member from a transparent material.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a personal computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a television receiver includes a display panel for displaying an image.
Some electronic apparatus is configured such that a panel section is provided on the front face side of the display panel and formed from a transparent material. One of electronic apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-72239 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In the electronic apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a display unit having a transparent front panel is disposed on the inner side of a bracket formed as a rectangular framework. The front panel is attached to the front face of the bracket such that it covers the display unit from the front side. The front panel has an outer profile greater than that of the display panel, and outer peripheral portions of the front panel are positioned on the outer peripheral side of the display panel.